My Everything
by Sayuri Hiroko
Summary: Hinata Hyuuga, gadis berusia 1940 tahun yang baru saja bangun dari tidur panjangnya, sama sekali tidak menyangka jika ditempatnya bangun kali ini, ia akan bertemu dengan seorang lelaki berambut merah bata yang memberinya banyak emosi yang selama ini tidak pernah dirasakannya. "Aku mabuk semalam." – Chap 1 is up! DLDR! Warn:, vampfic, (miss) typo, dll. No flame please (:
1. Chapter 1

My Everything.

By: Sayuri Hiroko

.

.

.

Summary: Hinata Hyuuga, gadis berusia 1940 tahun yang baru saja bangun dari tidur panjangnya, sama sekali tidak menyangka jika ditempatnya bangun kali ini, ia akan bertemu dengan seorang lelaki berambut merah bata yang memberinya banyak emosi yang selama ini tidak pernah dirasakannya. "Aku mabuk tadi malam, kemudian berbuat hal tidak patut itu padamu hingga akhirnya kau pingsan. Saat itulah aku sadar, namun karena tidak tahu harus membawamu kemana, akhirnya aku membawamu kerumahku." – Chap is 1 up! DLDR! Warn:, vampfic, (miss) typo, dll. No flame please (:

Hello minna-san! Sudah lama saya hiatus dari dunia ffn, sampai saya lupa e-mail dan password ffn saya yang lama :') /bego. Karena itu katakanlah jika saya masih terbilang newbie disini. Untuk gaya bahasa, saya tidak terlalu pandai bermain kata-kata seperti author-author pro lainnya, jadi saya butuh masukan yang membantu dari para reader sekalian, terimakasih!

Rate : M

Pair : [ Hinata Hyuuga x Sabaku Gaara]

Genre : Romance, fantasy, school life, angst, and hurt, maybe?

Warning : OOC, AU, (miss) typo, vampic, dan cacat-cacat lainnya.

Here you go,

.

.

.

Malam itu, tak ada seorangpun yang bisa menyangka jika sebuah peti tua yang telah ada ratusan tahun di museum itu akan terbuka. Peti dengan ukiran salib yang begitu rumit pada kayu jati itu tergeser dengan dengan bunyi pelan, hingga akhirnya tutup peti itu jatuh disebelahnya dengan bunyi berisik. Tak lama, timbul cahaya merah dari speasang mata tak beriris yang baru saja terbuka itu— namun segera hilang pada saat ia berkedip.

Tep...

Ujung gaun putihnya yang panjang ikut menyapu lantai ketika ia menginjakan kakinya diluar sana. Matanya bergerak random, memandangi lingkungan yang begitu asing untuknya. "Sudah berapa lama aku tertidur?" ia menggumam perlahan, kemudian ia berbalik, menatap peti dimana ia telah tertidur. Tangannya terangkat, membuat gerakan menggeser, dan seketika peti itu kembali tertutup seperti sedia kala.

Ia berjalan begitu anggun menuju sebuah jendela besar diujung ruangan, mata bulannya menatap tanpa ekspresi pada pemandangan diluar sana. Gedung-gedung pencakar langit, lampu lampu dengan banyak warna, mobil dan kendaraan yang berlalu lalang, dan ratusan orang yang membuat kawasan dibawah sana terlihat begitu padat. Ia merentangkan kedua tangannya perlahan— seiring dengan tertutupnya kedua mata bulannya. Dan seketika itu juga, gaun putih panjang yang dikenakannya, berganti dengan pakaian yang mirip dengan pakaian yang orang-orang dibawah sana kenakan. Sebuah dress berwarna soft purple hingga lututnya, dan kaos kaki tinggi yang membungkus kaki jenjang itu, serta sepatu flat dengan warna senada.

"Aku dimana?" ia menggumam pelan, lalu memutuskan untuk membuka jendela tempat ia mengintip keadaan diluar tadi, dan setelah memastikan jika tidak ada orangpun yang mungkin akan melihat aksinya, gadis ini melompat turun. Yang tidak diketahuinya, ini sudah memasuki jam tengah malam. Dimana akan sangat berbahaya jika seorang perempuan sepertinya keluar sendirian, seperti yang ia lakukan saat ini.

Selama ia tertidur, hal terakhir yang dapat diingatnya adalah ia memutuskan untuk tidur cukup lama di villa miliknya yang berada ditengah hutan terlarang, bukan di gedung tinggi dengan tempat padat penduduk seperti ini. Apa ini yang disebut perkembangan manusia? Luar biasa memang. Kenapa bangsanya tidak mengalami perkembangan seperti ini? Setelah memandang keadaan sekitar, akhirnya gadis ini memutuskan untuk berjalan sebentar. Dan inilah kali pertama, dimana Hinata Hyuuga menginjakkan kakinya di abad ke-21.

…

"Hei." suara berat itu hanya satu kata, namun entah kenapa berhasil membuat bulu kuduknya meremang, suara itu terdengar tertahan atau terlalu— entahlah. Hinata menoleh perlahan, dan seketika terbelalak saat pemilik suara itu tepat berada didepan wajahnya, lelaki itu berambut merah bata dengan tato kanji yang cukup mencolok di jidat kiri atasnya, bertuliskan 'Ai' dengan tinta merah, yang berarti 'cinta'. Dari pakaian yang ia kenakan, Hinata tahu betul jika pria ini bukan pria sembarangan.

Setelah dirinya menjadi sedikit tenang, akhirnya ia berani mengangkat kepalanya lebih tinggi, menatap iris azure lelaki berambut merah tersebut, "Ya?" jawabnya pelan, namun lelaki itu tidak kunjung menjawab pertanyaannya, ia malah mentap Hinata dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan, hingga muncul kernyitan kecil diwajah Hinata, "Ada apa?" tanyanya lagi.

"Kau..." Lelaki berambut merah itu mengangkat dagunya perlahan, membuat tatapan keduanya semakin intens, "Ya?—ada apa denganku?" Hinata kembali menjawab, namun kali ini suaranya terdengar seperti bisikan, kesulitan menahan rasa panas didasar perutnya, lelaki ini terlalu tampan, keturunan sempurna dari sang Adonis, dengan rahang yang keras, bahu yang tegap, tatapan mata yang tajam, hidungnya mancung dengan bibir tipis. Sempurna.

"Kau...Shion?" lelaki itu menjawab dengan sebuah pertanyaan, tatapanya terlihat sendu, membuat Hinata terhenyal, namun hanya bisa menggeleng tanpa suara. Tidak, namanya bukan Matsuri. Selama apapun ia tidur, ia tidak sebodoh itu hingga melupakan namanya sendiri. Tiba-tiba lelaki itu mendengus kasar saat mengetahui jawaban yang dimaksud Hinata, sebelum tertawa begitu keras, hingga ia tidak menyadari linangan air mata yang terus turun melewati kedua pipinya.

"A-ada apa?" Hinata terlihat panik, lelaki itu berbalik, kembali menatapnya seperti sebelumnya, tetapi kali ini ada kilatan marah yang kentara di kedua iris azure yang tadi dikaguminya. "Pergi. Sebelum aku menyakitimu, kau membuatku kembali teringat padanya." Putusnya mutlak, Hinata mundur selangkah, jelas tidak yakin dengan keadaan laki-laki ini, "T-tapi—"

Plak.

Hinata bahkan tidak menyadari saat tangan lelaki itu mengayun, menampar pipinya begitu keras, hingga ia dapat merasa sudut bibirnya robek dan menimbulkan rasa karat disana,—darah. Ia membatu, kakinya terasa bergetar, nyaris saja terjatuh hingga lelaki itu kembali meneriakinya,

"Pergi! pulang kerumahmu dan jangan pernah menunjukan wajahmu lagi didepanku. Atau aku akan mencekikmu!" ia memandang Hinata marah, sama sekali tidak main-main dengan ucapannya.

"Pu-pulang?" Hinata membeo lemah, jangankan memiliki rumah, satu orangpun tidak ada yang dikenalinya disini. "A-aku tidak punya rumah." Tambahnya lagi. Ia menatap lelaki berambut merah itu dengan tatapan takut, berbanding terbalik dengan emosi sang lelaki yang semakin memuncak.

Lelaki itu mendengus geli, "Tidak punya rumah, eh? Apa kau sedang mencoba untuk bermain-main dengan emosiku, cantik?" ia mendorong Hinata dengan kasar hingga punggung gadis itu membentur tembok dibelakangnya dengan keras, membuat ringisan kecil lolos dari bibir sang gadis.

Hinata menggeleng, ia tidak tahu—ia bisa saja melawan lelaki kurang ajar ini, tetapi mereka tidak boleh menyakiti manusia, sama sekali tidak boleh. Tetapi kenapa lelaki ini begitu kasar padanya? Kenapa umat manusia tumbuh menjadi tidak semenyenangkan ini? Apa ayahnya—Hyuuga Hiashi betul-betul menyukai manusia… yang seperti ini?

"Jawab aku. Dimana rumahmu?" lelaki itu menatap Hinata kembali, dari tatapannya, Hinata tahu betul jika amarah lelaki ini sama sekali belum surut, justru sebaliknya, ia terlihat bertambah marah saat Hinata menggeleng untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Kau memang cantik. Sangat cantik…" ia mengelus pipi Hinata dengan lembut, namun bagi Hinata ini terasa seperti sebuah petaka untuknya, lelaki ini pasti akan melakukan sesuatu. Dan benar saja, elusan itu kemudian turun, dan berubah menjadi cekikan tiba-tiba, "Tapi kalian sama saja! Tidak berguna, pembohong!" ia mencekik Hinata dengan keras, membuat gadis itu nyaris kehilangan nafasnya, wajahnya memucat. Dan saat ia hampir kehilangan nyawanya, lelaki itu melepaskan tanyannya dari leher Hinata.

Hinata jatuh terduduk, kakinya lemas, ia memegang dadanya yang terasa sesak, ia bahkan tidak sanggup lagi untuk berdiri, air matanya turun saat udara kembali mengisi paru-parunya yang kosong beberapa saat yang lalu. Ia menatap lelaki itu, mengingat wajah tampannya yang masih tampak marah, sebelum akhirnya tidak sanggup lagi menahan tubuhnya hingga akhirnya pingsan.

…

CIP CIP…

Iris bulan itu terbuka perlahan, Hinata terbangun. Ia terdiam sebentar diposisinya saat ini. Dimana dia? Gadis itu kembali memejamkan matanya dengan ringisan kecil saat kepalanya tiba-tiba terasa pusing. Dan seingatnya tadi malam, ia bertemu dengan pria tampan yang mencekiknya tanpa alasan yang jelas dengan dasar seorang perempuan bernama Shion. Apapun alasannya, Hinata tahu betul jika apa yang terjadi diantara mereka adalah masalah cinta.

Setelah merasionalkan pikirannya, gadis ini akhirnya bangun dari kasur king size itu. Dimana dia adalah pertanyaan yang harus ia cari jawabannya saat ini juga. Karena bagaimanapun ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa walaupun dengan statusnya sebagai seorang vampir mulia. Jutsru dengan keturunan inilah, mereka harus melindungi kaum manusia. Karena ini adalah alasan mereka untuk lahir di dunia ini.

Ia memutar kenop pintu dengan perlahan, sebelum akhirnya menemukan koridor luas bergaya eropa, dengan berbagai lukisan rumit berukuran besar yang ada di beberapa sudut ruangan, vas berisi bunga-bunga, yang ia yakin diganti setiap hari. Lantai putih susu yang licin, semua perabotan rumah yang bersih—dengan sebuah jam besar yang berada di kayu jati yang menjadi jantung dari ruangan ini.

Dan Hinata tidak terlalu bodoh untuk tahu kalau ini bukan rumah sembarang orang.

Ini rumah orang kaya, dan itu mutlak.

"Nona sudah bangun?" suara seorang gadis tiba-tiba masuk ke indra pendengarannya, membuat ia menoleh ke asal suara. "... E-em, ya, saya ada dimana?" Hinata tersenyum canggung, dari pakaiannya saja ia tahu pasti jika perempuan yang sedang berbicara ini adalah seorang maid dirumah ini.

"Ikuti saya, Nyonya besar sudah menunggu anda sejak semalam, Nona."

 _Oh, maid ini bahkan tidak menjawab pertanyaannya._

Dan disinilah ia, duduk disebuah meja makan panjang dengan seorang gadis pirang berkuncir empat yang duduk diseberangnya, jauh memang, mengingat bentuk meja makan ini yang memanjang—elegan. namun tetap saja ia merasa sedikit canggung. Gadis pirang itu tersenyum kepadanya, membuatnya mau tidak mau membalas senyuman itu dengan canggung, dari wajahnya, Hinata mengira jika gadis ini berumur kurang lebih dua puluh tahun.

"Jadi… namamu siapa?" Gadis pirang itu mengambil teko dan mengisi dua cangkir dengan teh panas, kemudian menyodorkannya pada Hinata, sementara yang satu lagi untuk dirinya sendiri. Hinata menerima cangkir itu dengan senyum kecil, mengucapkan terimakasih yang tak terucap. "N-namaku Hyuuga Hinata." Hinata menjawabnya sedikit keras, agar gadis ini mendengarnya. "Hyuuga? Itu marga yang sangat tua disini. Aku yakin kau bukan sembarang orang, Hinata-san." Gadis itu menangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

"Silahkan dimakan! Kau terlihat pucat, sayang. Kupikir kau harus sarapan banyak kali ini." Tawarnya tanpa mendengar jawaban Hinata. Dan tanpa menunggu disuruh dua kali, Hinata langsung mengangguk malu-malu, karena saat ini dirinya memang benar-benar lapar. Well, memangnya siapa yang tidak lapar jika sejak kemarin belum makan? Aroma bubur ayam dan teh panas itu semakin mengusik penciumannya, membuatnya semakin merasa lapar—hingga akhirnya kembali meminta tambahan porsi dengan wajah merah.

"… Jadi, apa hubunganmu dengan Gaara? Ini kali pertama ia membawa seorang gadis kerumah ini."

…

 _Gaara? Siapa Gaara?_

"M-maaf?.. memangnya aku ada dimana, ya?"

Gadis pirang itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya, bingung.

"Aku adalah kakak dari Sabaku Gaara, namaku Sabaku Temari."

 _APA?_

Hinata mengigit bibir bawahnya dengan keras, teh panas ini bahkan tidak terasa apa-apa di lidahnya yang mendadak kelu. Apa yang harus dijawabnya? Jawaban yang diberikan Temari sama sekali tidak membantu. Memangnya siapa Gaara? Kenapa alurnya jadi ngawur begini? Apa Hinata harus mengarang tentang apa yang terjadi?

"Oh, kau sudah bangun." Suara yang berat itu menyapa indra pendengarannya, suara yang khas… berat, dan menggairahkan… tapi… kenapa nalurinya tiba-tiba saja merasa takut dengan suara ini? Dengan gerakan pelan dan takut-takut, Hinata menolehkan kepalanya ke asal suara, dan nafasnya berhenti seketika ketika ia melihat lelaki yang tadi malam baru saja mencekiknya, Sabaku Gaara.

"A-a-apa y-yang… t-terjadi p-p-padaku?" Hinata sontak mengigit bibir bawahnya saat lelaki yang baru saja diketahuinya bernama Gaara ini menatapnya datar, suaranya yang memang sudah pelan, kini semakin pelan karena rasa takutnya yang menjadi-jadi, membuat Temari yang berada di seberang meja sama sekali tidak mendengar apapun dari keduanya dan memandang mereka dengan tatapan bingung, seolah bertanya ' _Sebenarnya kalian kenapa, sih?'_

Dan saat itulah Hinata mendengar lelaki bernama Gaara ini menghela nafas.

"Aku mabuk tadi malam, kemudian berbuat hal tidak patut itu padamu hingga akhirnya kau pingsan. Saat itulah aku sadar, namun karena tidak tahu harus membawamu kemana, akhirnya aku membawamu kerumahku." Gaara menjawab pertanyaan Hinata dengan wajah datar, membuat Hinata hanya terdiam seribu bahasa, ternyata lelaki ini menecekiknya pada saat mabuk, pantas saja ia tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya.

Hinata hanya mengangguk lemah, tidak bisa tidak memaafkan seseorang. Aneh memang, namun inilah tuntuan bangsanya, mereka hidup untuk melindungi manusia, bukan untuk menyakiti, membenci atau membalas perlakuan mereka dengan kekuatan yang mereka miliki. Hingga akhirnya gadis berambut indigo itu hanya ber 'O' ria.

"… Hal tidak patut?... oh Tuhan, kau benar-benar bangsat, Gaara!" wajah Temari memerah marah.

' _h-hei! Bukan begitu!'_

 _._.. miss komunikasi.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, neechan? Aku tidak melakukan hubungan seks dengannya." sanggah Gaara dengan raut muka dan nada bicara yang sama datarnya. Ia mengambil kursi yang berada ditengah-tengah dan mulai mengambil roti tawar sebagai sarapannya, tidak perduli dengan tatapan Temari yang jelas-jelas mengatakan jika ia sama sekali tidak percaya dengan jawaban adiknya itu.

Wajah Hinata memerah seketika, ia melirik si sulung dan si bungsu Sabaku itu secara bergantian. Apa mereka sama sekali tidak mengingat keberadaannya disini? Dan kenapa mereka berbicara begitu vulgar? Ah, Hinata akhirnya menundukkan kepalanya hingga poni itu sukses menutupi seluruh matanya, sedangkan tangannya sibuk memainkan kedua jari telunjuknya—kebiasaannya ketika sedang gugup. Sungguh, ini benar-benar memalukan!

"Neechan tidak perduli berapapun pacarmu, tetapi yang pasti kau tidak boleh melakukan seks dengan sembarang perempuan, kau mengerti?" setelah terdiam beberapa saat, Temari kembali melanjutkan topiknya dengan sang adik yang sempat tertunda, hingga hanya terdengar gumaman tidak jelas dari Gaara yang sedang sibuk mengunyah.

Oh Tuhan, tidakkah mereka sadar jika para maid yang sedang lalu lalang juga ikut mendengar pembicaraan mereka? Dan itu pasti membuat mereka mengira jika Hinata adalah orang yang baru saja berhubungan seks dengan Gaara semalam. Cukup sudah, Hinata tidak tahu ia akan menjadi seperti apa jika ia terus-terusan berada di ruangan ini. Dengan gerakan pelan, Hinata berdiri dari kursinya, membuat fokus kedua Sabaku itu langsung tertutju padanya.

"A-ah, terima kasih untuk sarapannya, Sabaku-san. D-dan yang seperti Gaara-san bilang, k-kami t-tidak melakukan… uh … 'itu'. T-tapi aku harus p-pergi sekarang… s-sekali lagi, terima kasih." Hinata membungkukan badannya sesaat, sebelum berbalik dan mencoba kabur dari tempat itu sekarang juga.

"Hinata-san, kau tidak sekolah?" Ucapan Temari itu sukses menghentikan langkah Hinata yang baru saja akan bergerak untuk kabur, Hinata kemudian berbalik dengan tatapan bingung. Sekolah? Bukankah itu tempat mereka untuk belajar menggunakan kemampuan dan ilmu khusus? Apa sekarang semua kaum manusia juga bisa melakukan apa yang bisa mereka lakukan?

"I-iya, aku sekolah." Jawab Hinata dengan ragu, _500 tahun yang lalu._ Tambahhnya dalam hati.

"Oh, kau pasti satu sekolah dengan Gaara, kan? Hei, kenapa kalian tidak pergi bersama saja? Aku masih punya seragamku saat masih SMA dulu. Phew, aku SMA beberapa tahun yang lalu, kok. Seragamku tidak akan selusuh itu, lagipula ukuran badan kita sama, yah mungkin sedikit berbeda mengingat tubuhmu lebih berisi." Temari terus berbicara tanpa mendengar tanggapan dari Hinata, membuat gadis indigo itu hanya mengangguk pasrah, "I-iya."

Dan disinilah ia, berakhir di kamar Temari yang penuh dengan aksesoris bergambar kipas. Well sepertinya gadis ini memiliki ketertarikan khusus dengan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan kipas, dikamarnya saja ada beberapa pajangan kipas raksasa yang Hinata yakini memiliki harga mahal. Ia mengikuti gadis itu hingga akhirnya ia membuka sebuah pintu lain, yang membuatnya nyaris menganga. Demi Tuhan, ruangan sebesar ini semuanya berisi baju? Hinata tidak habis pikir, apa gadis ini pernah mengenakan seluruh pakaian yang ada diruangan ini?

"Kaget, ya? Ayah yang membelikannya untukku. Kadang aku memang memintanya membelikan baju dari perjalanan bisnisnya, tetapi dia selalu membeli baju dalam jumlah banyak karena ia tidak paham dengan seleraku." Temari terkekeh, seolah menjawab pertanyaan yang ada dibenak Hinata. "Ayahmu pengertian sekali, ya." Hinata berkomentar, sambil sesekali berdecak kagum melihat baju-baju bermerk mahal. "Yah, kami memang berkelimpahan harta, namun tidak dengan kebahagiaan. Ibu kami meninggal karena sakit yang dideritanya sejak lama— dan saat itu kami masih sangat kecil. Aku yang notabene-nya anak tertua saja masih berusia tujuh tahun saat itu. Karena kematian ibu, ayah menjadi seorang workaholic dan membuatnya semakin tidak memiliki waktu untuk kami."

Hinata terdiam, entah kenapa tiba-tiba ia merasa kasihan pada mereka.

"Ah, aku terlalu banyak bicara." – Temari tersenyum kecut, kemudian mengeluarkan seragam berlambang 'Konoha Gakuen' dari salah satu lemari. "Nah, ini dia. Bajunya tidak terlalu tua, kan?" ia mendekatkan hanger dimana seragam itu tergantung, pada leher Hinata, "Hng, cocok sekali."

 _Tua apanya, Hinata yakin betul seragam ini paling lama hanya dipakai satu bulan._

"M-maaf… t-tapi ini terlalu pendek, bisakah aku meminjam kaos kaki yang panjang .. uh.. untuk sedikit menutupi kakiku—seperti ini." Ia menggerakan kakinya, memperlihatkan kaos kaki panjang yang digunakannya. Dress soft purple yang digunakannya memang sebatas lutut, dan ia mengenakan kaos kaki polkadot itu untuk menutupi kakinya. Tetapi kaos kaki bercorak begini tidak bisa dipakai untuk sekolah, _'kan?_

"Ah, tentu saja. Sebentar, ya." Temari beralih ke sebuah lemari yang lebih kecil, dan mengeluarkan kaos kaki yang masih terbungkus plastik. Karena Temari yang jauh tinggi diatasnya, Hinata yakin jika kaos kaki itu nanti mungkin akan mencapai pertengahan pahanya. Tapi, bukankah itu lebih baik?

"T-terimakasih, Temari-san. A-aku berhutang banyak padamu.

…

Dan disinilah dia, melewati menit-menit awkward bersama seorang lelaki bernama Gaara yang tadi malam baru saja mencekiknya. Ia tidak tahu kenapa nasibnya malah mempertemukannya kembali dengan laki-laki kurang ajar ini.

Berani sumpah, ini benar-benar _awkward._

Hinata memandang jalanan yang benar-benar asing untuknya, kemana ia akan pergi nanti? Ia sama sekali tidak kenal siapapun. Jangankan orang, tempatnya berada saat ini saja ia tidak tahu. Apa ia akan terus menempel dengan laki-laki _psycho_ ini? Benarkah? Sanggupkah ia?

Ckit.

Decit rem yang cukup berisik membuatnya sadar dari lamunannya, ia memandang kedepan—tempat yang penuh dengan anak-anak yang mengenakan seragam yang sama dengannya, dengan tulisan besar 'Selamat datang di Konoha Gakuen.' Pada gerbang raksasa didepan gedung sekolah itu.

' _wow_ ' Pikirnya dalam hati.

"Apa yang kau tunggu, hah? Cepat turun." Hinata nyaris terlonjak kaget mendengar suara lelaki itu, bisa-bisanya ia mengagetkan Hinata! "I-iya, maaf." Hinata kembali menunduk sebelum menatap tombol yang menurutnya sedikit aneh pada pintu mobil.

' _bagaimana caranya keluar dari sini?_ '.

"A-aku… tidak tahu… b-bagaimana caranya t-turun." Dan ucapan Hinata barusan, sukses membuat lelaki berambut merah itu menatapnya dengan kernyitan aneh, "Jangan bercanda, cepat turun sebelum kutinggal kau sendirian disini." Ia segera membuka pintu mobil tanpa sempat Hinata amati caranya, menutup pintu itu dengan keras, dan memandangnya dari luar dengan tatapan _'Cepat keluar, bodoh! Aku tidak main-main'_

Memangnya siapa yang main-main?!

Hinata menggedor-gedor kaca dimana ia duduk, mencoba keluar dengan cara apapun, dan memencet semua tombol yang ada, hingga akhirnya kaca mobil itu turun melewati wajahnya, membuatnya berhasil bernafas dengan lega. Setidaknya sekarang ia bisa turun, kan?

… tapi

Apa ia harus melompat?

Hinata baru saja menaikkan sebelah kakinya melewati jendela, berniat melompat dari tempat itu—saat Gaara langsung berlari dari sisi lain mobil, ketempatnya berada saat ini. "Apa yang kau lakukan, bodoh?! Kau dilihat banyak orang!" Gaara berbisik dengan keras, membuat Hinata sukses mengernyit saat timbul rasa kesal pada dirinya. "Aku mau turun! Seperti yang kau perintahkan!" Hinata memandang Gaara dengan pipi menggembung, sebelum lelaki itu berdecak—kesal.

"Aku tidak tahu kau berasal darimana, jangan-jangan kau berbohong pada Temari nee-san, berkata jika kau bersekolah disini, padahal kau hanya gelandangan yang tersesat. Karena tidak mungkin seorang yang bersekolah disini tidak tahu cara membuka pintu mobil." – selesai dengan ucapannya, Gaara memegang kaki Hinata untuk kembali ke dalam mobil, dan membukakan pintu untuknya, Hingga tanpa disuruh pun Hinata langsung berjalan keluar.

"Kemana lagi?" Gaara berdecak kesal saat Hinata mengikutinya masuk kedalam sekolah, tidakkah gadis itu sadar jika sedari tadi mereka jadi pusat perhatian para murid?

"A-aku ke kantor kepala sekolah, kok!" Hinata segera berdalih, berjalan mendahului Gaara dan segera masuk ke ruang kepala sekolah yang kebetulan tak jauh dari sana.

…

 _Apa apaan?_

Hinata POV

Fuh, ini baru satu hari sejak aku bangun. Tapi kenapa rasanya hari yang kulalui ini sangat menyebalkan? Dan lagi, aku sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan teknisi sekolah. Apa-apaan tempat ini? Mereka membuat kami seperti tentara yang akan berperang, semuanya sama. Dan dimana gua dan mantera-mantera untuk pelajaran kami? Kenapa sejauh aku berjalan tadi, aku hanya melewati ruangan dengan banyak kursi dan meja yang berdempetan?

Dan lagi laki-laki bernama Gaara itu, pagi ini entah berapa kali aku sudah membuatnya kesal, padahal seharusnya aku yang kesal karena sifat galak dan tidak sabarannya itu! Dan lagi apa ia tidak merasa bersalah sedikitpun dengan insiden pencekikan salah alamat yang ditujukan padanya semalam? Benar-benar kurang ajar, hng.

Dan disinilah aku, duduk didepan seorang wanita berambut pirang pucat yang diikat dua, apa ia berhasil menjadi kepala sekolah dengan usianya yang semuda itu?

Luar biasa.

"Jadi, apa kau punya berkas kepindahanmu kesini, nak?" ia menatapku dengan tatapan menyelidik, aku menelan ludahku sebelum akhirnya berpejam sesaat, dan mulai mengeluarkan pengendali pikiranku padanya, cahaya merah pada matanya menjadi bukti jika ia ikut tersihir… eh? Kenapa kepala sekolah bisa disihir dengan mudah seperti ini? Aku bahkan masih dalam tahap awal.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Tsunade Senju, kepala sekolah Konoha Gakuen. Dan kau, Hinata Hyuuga, 17 tahun. Wali kelasmu adalah Kakashi Hatake, jam pelajaranmu yang pertama adalah kelas matematika bersama Miss Anko di ruang D3. Lokermu ada di nomor 607." Wanita bernama Tsunade itu membuka sebuah laci dengan banyak anak kunci didalamnya, ia mencari-cari sebentar, sebelum memberikan kunci itu padaku. "Ini kunci lokermu, kau bisa letakkan buku pelajaran, pakaian ganti ataupun sepatu didalam sana. Nah, sekarang kau bisa pergi."

Aku hanya mengangguk pelan, "A-arigatou Tsunade-san. S-saya permisi dulu." Aku memberikan senyum kecilku padanya, sebelum keluar dari ruang kepala sekolah itu dengan menutup pelan pintunya.

Ngomong-ngomong, apa itu loker?

Tak mengerti maksudnya, akhirnya aku hanya berjalan menyusuri bangunan luas ini untuk mencari kelas matematika yang ia maksud, tetapi sejauh ini aku hanya melihat ruang A1, A2, A3, dan seterusnya. Apa ruang D masih jauh?

Memutuskan untuk tidak ambil pusing, akhirnya aku kembali berjalan menyusuri bangunan ini dari arah sayap kiri, hingga dipertengahan, aku melihat sebuah air mancur dengan patung malakiat kecil yang memegang guci yang menumpahkan air mancur itu.

Apa manusia-manusia ini menyembah malaikat sekarang?

Tch, perkembangan yang pesat memang. Namun tidakkah mereka sadar jika malaikat dan kaum kami berjalan berdampingan? Saling mengisi untuk menjaga keamanan manusia-manusia yang ada di bumi. Bedanya, kami hanya memerlukan darah disaat bulan purnama dan hal itu membuat para kaum manusia membenci kami, dan lebih memilih malaikat sebagai lambing suci mereka.

Well, long history. Aku tidak perduli.

Namun saat akan menyerberang menuju sayap kanan bangunan, aku melihat ratusan kotak besi yang berbaris monoton. Dengan nomor-nomor berurutan. Apa ini yang namanya loker? Oh well, dimana lokerku… 607? Aku menyusuri loker, melihat urutan-urutan nomor yang semakin jauh, hingga hampir sampai ujung. Mungkin ada 700 atau 750 loker disini.

' _ah, itu dia. 607!'_

Aku memasukan kunci yang diberikan oleh kepala sekolah Tsunade kedalam lubang kunci yang ada di bagian kiri loker, sebelum terdengar bunyi 'klang'—menandakan jika loker itu terbuka.

Kosong.

Tentu saja.

Merasa tidak ada hal menarik lain yang bisa kulakukan, akhirnya aku menutup kemnbali pintu loker itu, dan memutar kuncinya untuk ditarik kembali.

… eh?

 _Kenapa kuncinya tidak mau lepas?_

– kriet …

Aku refleks mendongak, tiba-tiba saja loker yang berada dua tingkat diatas lokerku itu terbuka, disusul sebuah tangan yang mengambil sesuatu dari dalam sana, … apa… tangan?! Demi Tuhan! Siapapun lelaki ini, dadanya menempel pada punggungku! Aku nyaris tak bernafas saat otot-otot yang tersembunyi dibalik kemeja itu bahkan terasa langsung, seolah dadanya langsung bertemu dengan punggungku.

Aku memejamkan mataku erat, menunggu saat-saat dimana lelaki dibelakangku ini akan pergi, karena jujur saja aku mulai kesulitan bernafas, ada sesuatu yang rasanya menggelikan diseluruh tubuhku, dengan perutku sebagai dasarnya. Dimana dasar perutku terasa panas, hingga akhirnya terus menjalar ke dadaku yang saat ini berdetak dengan keras, aku yakin wajahku semerah tomat sekarang.

"…"

"…"

"…"

Tidak ada suara lagi. Apa ia sudah pergi?

Tapi… kapan?

Aaah, bodoh. Tanpa kusadari hatiku sedikit menclos, secara tak sadar diriku yang tadi mengharapkan sesuatu yang lain darinya.

A-apa apaan itu?!

…

Normal POV

"H-hinata no baka." Gadis itu menggumam pelan, siapapun lelaki itu, ia tidak mungkin melakukan hal aneh, kan? Lagipula ini di sekolah dan tidak boleh ada kegiatan aneh selain belajar disana. Benar, kan? Tanpa sadar, gadis dengan poni rata itu mengigit bibir bawahnya, kepalanya yang sempat menunduk, kini kembali mendongak, melihat loker 'orang' itu.

617\. Beda sepuluh nomor dengannya. Baiklah, Hinata akan mengingat siapapun lelaki dengan perut berotot pada loker 617 itu.

"Sudah puas memandang lokerku, hm?"

Hinata membatu seketika. Yang benar saja?! Belum puas keterkejutannya dengan keberadaan lelaki itu, kali ini ia merasa sesuatu yang menempel ceruk leher kanannya, dan sesuatu yang kenyal dan basah itu… mulai mengecupi lehernya, membuat kakinya terasa seperti air, lebih parah dari yang pertama tadi, kali ini perutnya terasa jauh lebih panas dan jantungnya yang terasa akan meledak.

Benda itu menyapu lehernya dengan perlahan—sangat pelan hingga seluruh syaraf pada tubuhnya merespon dengan sukacita. Gadis itu benar-benar lemah, ia bertumpu pada loker didepannya—nyaris merosot jatuh jika orang dibelakangnya ini tidak menahan pinggangnya dengan segera,

"S-sudah…" Hinata merasa matanya mulai basah oleh air mata dan suaranya yang semakin melemah, namun sepertinya itu memberikan efek yang cukup fatal karena suara lemah Hinata dan nafasnya yang tidak beraturan itu justru membuat suaranya terdengar seperti desahan erotis, membuat lelaki dibelakannya ini malah mengecupinya semakin liar, dan kali ini Hinata yakin jika lidah lelaki itu ikut bermain, menyapu permukaan lehernya dengan gerakan lembut, hati-hati. Namun justru membuatnya semakin terbuai, nikmat.

"A-ah!~" Hinata segera membekap mulutnya sendiri saat suara aneh itu berhasil keluar dari mulutnya, kini lelaki itu jauh lebih agresif, kali ini ia mengecup lehernya begitu dalam dan menghisapnya dengan keras, hingga ia yakin ada tanda merah yang akan tercipta dilehernya jika ia berkaca nanti.

Kissmark, lebih tepatnya.

"Nah, kau tidak akan diganggu oleh orang lain untuk sementara ini."

Dan saat itulah Hinata merasa segala sentuhan pada tubuhnya tadi lepas secara bersamaan, membuatnya merosot dan jatuh terduduk dilantai sekolah. Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan apa yang diucapkan lelaki itu, pandangannya terasa kabur karena ia merasa masih setengah sadar, serta air mata yang masih menggenang disana. Samar-samar, ia melihat seorang lelaki dengan perawakan jangkung dengan bahu lebar yang berjalan memunggunginya, dan …

Rambut merah?

 **TBC.**

.

.

.

.

AHAHAHAHA! /slap. Setelah hiatus segitu lamanya saya malah balik bawa ff rate M begini /ditabok. Oh iya, kurang ngefeels, ya? Tau kok tau. Wong saya ngetiknya setengah gugup juga, gimana bahasanya bisa bagus /lol.

Btw, mind to review? Review anda lah yang menentukan semangat ngetik saya/? See you soon!

…

Sign,

Sayuri Hiroko.

14


	2. Chapter 2

My Everything.

By: Sayuri Hiroko

.

.

.

Summary: Hinata Hyuuga, gadis berusia 1940 tahun yang baru saja bangun dari tidur panjangnya, sama sekali tidak menyangka jika ditempatnya bangun kali ini, ia akan bertemu dengan seorang lelaki berambut merah bata yang memberinya banyak emosi yang selama ini tidak pernah dirasakannya. "Aku mabuk tadi malam." – Chap is 1 up! DLDR! Warn:, vampfic, (miss) typo, dll. No flame please (:

Hello minna-san! Sudah lama saya hiatus dari dunia ffn, sampai saya lupa e-mail dan password ffn saya yang lama :') /bego. Karena itu katakanlah jika saya masih terbilang newbie disini. Untuk gaya bahasa, saya tidak terlalu pandai bermain kata-kata seperti author-author pro lainnya, jadi saya butuh masukan yang membantu dari para reader sekalian, terimakasih!

Rate : M

Pair : [ Hinata Hyuuga x Sabaku Gaara]

Genre : Romance, fantasy, school life, angst, and hurt, maybe?

words : 3000+

Warning : OOC, AU, (miss) typo, vampic, dan cacat-cacat lainnya.

Here you go,

Chapter 2: Murid Baru

.

.

.

.

Sekolah ternyata tidak seperti apa yang Hinata pikirkan, tidak ada mantra dan sihir. Semua yang dilewatinya satu hari ini adalah materi lanjutan yang sama sekali tidak ia mengerti, memangnya dia pernah menganyam di bangku sekolah yang para manusia ini maksudkan?

Tidak. Tidak pernah.

Sepanjang pelajaran, gadis itu hanya pura-pura memperhatikan buku tebal yang sukses menutup hampir seluruh wajahnya, apalagi poni gadis itu yang nyaris menutupi matanya. Sementara gadis di sebelahnya tidak ambil perduli, gadis berambut cokelat yang dicepol dua itu juga nampak asyik sendiri dengan handphone yang disembunyikannya dibelakang buku untuk melihat gambar-gambar sejanta tajam khas Jepang.

"Fyuhh…" Hinata menghela nafas, bagaimana bisa ia mengikuti pelajaran ini? Memangnya apa kegunaan dari semua materi yang memusingkan ini? Kemudian gadis itu memandang keluar jendela, kelas matematika yang ada di lantai atas, membuatnya bisa melihat nyaris dua per tiga dari lapangan sekolahnya yang besar. Dibawah sana, banyak sekali murid dengan pakaian yang berbeda dari yang sedang ia pakai. Ada banyak kegiatan yang dapat dilihatnya, orang bermain bola, volly, lari mengelilingi lapangan, bahkan ada yang hanya duduk duduk saja di bawah pohon, memperhatian kumpulan para lelaki yang sedang bermain bola.

Mata Hinata yang memandang secara random, tak sengaja tiba-tiba menangkap siluet lelaki berambut merah yang kemudian terus diperhatikannya secara tidak sadar. Ia sendiri tidak tahu sejak kapan, tetapi ia dengan jelas merasakan ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan dirinya saat ia melihat lelaki berambut merah. Pikirannya terus melayang-layang pada kejadian pagi tadi.

Entahlah. Tetapi sejauh ingatannya, ia sama sekali tidak menemukan lelaki yang berambut merah di sekolah ini, kecuali Gaara dan lelaki kurang ajar yang memberinya tanda pada lehernya ini, hingga membuat gadis itu mengancingkan kemeja sekolahnya hingga kancing teratas untuk menutupi bekas kissmark itu. 'Waktu itu, Kurenai -san pernah berkata jika tanda merah di lehernya itu akan muncul pada perempuan yang baru saja menikah, dan akan bertahan lama untuk kaum mereka, paling sebentar satu bulan.' Hinata berucap dalam hati, dan dengan bodohnya ia mempercayai hal itu.

'Pasti itu perbuatan Asuma jisan.' Hinata mendengus kecil saat mengingatnya, kalau Kurenai berbohong dan berkata tanda ini akan muncul bagi pasangan menikah, maka dengan pasti Hinata dapat menyimpulkan jika yang dilakukan oleh lelaki tadi sama sekali bukan tindakan yang baik. Benar, kan?

Dan saat itulah lelaki berambut merah yang sejak tadi menjadi titik fokusnya, berbalik 180 derajat untuk mengejar bola yang kini bergerak menuju daerah lawan. Dan Hinata yakin, amat sangat yakin jika lelaki itu adalah Gaara, lelaki yang membuat dirinya menginap dirumahnya, lelaki yang tadi pagi berkelahi dengannya, dan lelaki yang memberinya tanda sialan itu.

Tunggu…

Yakin sekali dirinya.

Hei, memangnya ada lelaki lain yang berambut merah?

Tidak ada, kawan.

"Aku akan membalasmu." Gumamnya kesal, sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya, kembali menyembunyikan wajahnya dibelakang buku, walau sesekali secara tak sadar ia menolehkan kepalanya kearah lapangan bola. Ah, pelajaran ini sama sekali tidak dimengertinya. Apa ada sihir untuknya memasukkan materi ini?

Jam istirahat yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh Hinata akhirnya terdengar juga, gadis itu menghela nafasnya lega sambil menyimpan buku-buku yang ada diatas mejanya kembali ke dalam tas. Ia baru saja akan berbalik untuk pergi keluar kelas, saat ada seorang gadis cantik yang berdiri didepannya. Perlu Hinata akui, perawakan sempurna. Tubuh tinggi langsing gadis itu terbalut seragam yang nge- _press_ ditubuhnya. Rambut pirangnya yang panjang diikat ponytail dengan poni yang menutup salah satu matanya, sekali lihat saja, Hinata dapat menyimpulkan jika gadis ini adalah gadis yang populer disekolah ini. Sangat jauh dengan penampilannya yang … ah, sudahlah.

Hinata terdiam sebentar, menunggu gadis itu memulai percakapan diantara keduanya. Karena tak kunjung buka suara, akhirnya Hinata memberanikan diri untuk bertanya kepadanya, "A-ada apa, ya?" Hinata memandang gadis itu dengan tatapan bingung, semantara gadis itu memandangnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan, membuat Hinata salah tingkah ditempatnya saat ini.

"Siapa namamu?" akhirnya gadis itu buka suara.

"H-hinata Hyuuga." Jawab Hinata dengan senyum kecil, ternyata gadis ini mengajaknya berkenalan.

"Hinata? Kupikir kau Shion dengan cat rambut baru dan operasi iris." Ia mendengus,

Apa? Kenapa semua orang menghubungkannya dengan Shion?

Siapa Shion?

"M-maaf, aku tidak kenal siapa orang yang k-kau maksud, er—" "Yamanaka Ino." Potong Ino saat Hinata menanyakan namanya secara tidak langsung, menghasilkan anggukan kecil dari gadis itu. "M-maksudku, aku tidak tahu dan tidak kenal dengan orang bernama Shion yang Yamanaka-san sebutkan. M-memangnya ada apa, ya?" Hinata memandang gadis Yamanaka itu dengan tatapan bingung.

"Kau datang dengan Gaara tadi pagi, dan perkelahian bodohmu dengannya berhasil membuat perhatian seluruh perempuan di sekolah ini tertuju padamu dengan cepat, nona Hyuuga. Dan yang mengejutkan, ini kali pertamanya aku melihat Gaara membawa seorang gadis lagi ke sekolah, sejak kejadian 3 tahun yang lalu. Terlebih, kau mirip dengan Shion." Jelas Ino dengan raut tidak suka yang kentara.

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya, entah kenapa perasannya tidak enak. "A-ada masalah yang terjadi diantara kami s-sehingga aku pergi kesekolah dengannya pagi ini. M-memangnya Shion-san itu siapa?" Hinata kembali bertanya untuk menjawab keanehan yang terus-terusan mendatanginya.

"Aku."

Suara dingin itu tiba-tiba terdengar dari belakang kepalanya, membuat Hinata refleks berbalik menghadap ke asal suara. Seorang gadis dengan perawakkan yang hampir sama dengan Ino, hanya gadis ini sedikit pendek dari Ino, walau tetap saja lebih tinggi dari Hinata yang tingginya hanya 155cm. Iris matanya lebih pucat daripada Hinata, dan rambutnya juga berwarna putih dengan potongan rambut yang nyaris sama dengannya.

'Jadi dia yang namanya Shion. Pantas saja Gaara bersikap begitu.' Pikir Hinata, ia menelan ludahnya, entah kenapa perasannya tidak enak saat melihat raut wajah Shion yang dingin.

"J-jadi, ada apa ya?" Hinata bertanya dengan suara kecil, iris bulannya menatap pada Ino dan Shion secara bergantian, sebelum kekehan Shion terdengar, tawanya mengerikan. Ada yang salah dengan semua ini.

Dan semuanya terjadi begitu cepat, nyaris tidak Hinata sadari—tiba-tiba saja dirinya sudah didorong ke dinding belakang, gadis bernama Shion itu melotot padanya, "Aku curiga kau merupakan salah satu fans fanatik Gaara, mengubah penampilanmu agar nampak sepertiku karena tahu jika aku adalah satu-satunya perempuan yang pernah menjadi pacarnya. BENAR, KAN?" gadis itu berteriak tepat di depan wajah Hinata, membuat ia tertohok.

"T-tidak, Penampilanku memang begini!" protesnya, namun protesannya tersebut malah membuat emosi Shion semakin memuncak, ia menarik rambut panjang Hinata hingga kepala gadis itu terdongak dan meringis sakit. "Bohong! Aku tidak akan segan-segan memotong rambutmu, terus menganggumu hingga kau sendiri yang akan pindah dari sekolah ini." Ia mengancam Hinata dengan nada dingin. Secara ajaib tiba-tiba ia memegang gunting yang entah berasal dari mana.

"Dan ini…" ia menjambak kasar poni Hinata yang terpotong rata, "Tanda jika aku tidak main-main dengan ucapanku. Kau harus ingat, jika Gaara itu milikku." Katanya sebelum mulai memotong poni Hinata dengan ganas, hingga seluruh wajah gadis itu terlihat akibat poni-nya yang terpotong habis hingga atas. Gadis itu tertawa, sebelum berbalik meninggalkan Hinata yang matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Ahh.. ternyata kau bukan Shion. Tapi aku tidak tahu apa yang diucapkan Shion benar atau tidak, namun sebaiknya kau menjauhi Gaara. Shion tidak pernah main-main dengan ucapannya." Ino mendengus kecil, mengulang ucapan Shion beberapa saat yang lalu, sama sekali tidak kashian dengan Hinata yang kini menangis keras, terlalu shock dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi padanya. Kemudian gadis pirang itu ikut pergi, meinggalkan Hinata yang kini menjadi pusat perhatian dengan rambut barunya.

"Hahaha, lihat itu! Rambutmu bagus sekali, murid baru!" seorang gadis berambut merah berkacamata tertawa dengan keras, sebelum tawa dari seluruh isi kelas itu ikut meledak, ikut menertawai Hinata yang sama sekali belum bergerak dari tempatnya. Tangisnya semakin keras saat seorang gadis yang diketahuinya adalah teman sebangkunya tadi datang dan memeberinya tisu. "Ambil ini, dan pergi tenangkan dirimu." Ia tersenyum kecut pada Hinata.

"T-t-terima kasih… uh.. a-aku pergi dulu." Hinata mengambil tisu yang disodorkan gadis bercepol itu dengan senyum yang dipaksakan, sebelum berjalan cepat untuk keluar dari dalam kelas, mencari tempat yang kemungkinan bisa menenangkan hatinya.

Hinata berjalan dengan random, mencari tempat sepi dimana saja agar dirinya dapat sendirian dan dapat menangis dengan sepuasnya. Ia bukan marah, ia bukan sedih dengan potongan rambut barunya, ia hanya terlalu kaget dengan semua ini, sikap manusia yang baik, sama sekali berubah saat ini. Apa semua manusia bersifat kasar sekarang?

Akhirnya Hinata menemukan sebuah pohon besar dibelakang setelah memastikan jika tidak ada seorangpun disana, Hinata menyandarkan dirinya pada sisi belakang pohon dan menyembunyikan wajahnya pada lekukan lututnya, dan tangis memilukan itu kembali terdengar, kali ini ia meluapkan semua kesedihannya tanpa takut didengar oleh orang lain.

"Bisakah kau berhenti menangis? Ini sudah hampir setengah jam sejak kau duduk disitu dan mulai menangis!" tingkah protes itu menghentikan nafas Hinata untuk sesaat, ia menoleh kekiri dan kekanan. Tidak ada orang. "Aku diatas."—suara itu kembali terdengar, seolah menjawab pertanyaan Hinata. Hinata mendongak, menatap lelaki yang nampak santai diposisinya, berbaring diantara dua batang pohon yang kokoh dengan jarak kecil sehingga dapat menyangga tubuhnya yang besar.

"M-maaf aku menganggumu." Hinata berusaha untuk menatap wajah lelaki itu, wajahnya masih tidak jelas karena tertutup rimbunnya daun pohon ini. Tetapi sejauh penglihatannya, lelaki ini memiliki rambut yang sedikit panjang. Namun karena tidak kunjung menjawab balasan, Hinata yang kemudian akan berbalik pergi, tiba-tiba mendengar suara—

Duk!

Hinata menolehkan kepalanya saat lelaki itu turun dengan gagah, ia menepuk-nepukkan tangannya; memberisihkan tangan setelah memegang cabang pohon yang sedikit kotor. Dan kini Hinata dapat melihat wajah lelaki itu dengan jelas, rambut ravennya berwarna biru dongker, iris obsidiannya yang tajam menatap heran pada Hinata, 'gadis ini jelas korban bully.' Pikirnya tidak perduli.

Tetapi sejauh ingatannya, ia tidak pernah melihat gadis ini dalam rombongan fangirl yang selalu meneriakinya setiap saat, apa gadis ini tipe-tipe orang yang selalu menyendiri didalam kelas? Ah, epertinya begitu. Tapi kenapa dia bisa menjadi korban bully seperti ini? Alih-alih bertanya seperti itu, lelaki itu malah bertanya hal yang lain, "Kau mengenalku?" Tanyanya sedikit angkuh, tentu saja semua perempuan mengenalnya. "T-tidak." Jawaban Hinata jelas membuat Sasuke sedikit terkejut, walaupun berhasil ditutupi dibalik ekspersi wajahnya yang datar.

Namun tatapan dan cara menjawab gadis itu jelas bukan sebuah kebohongan, dan ia bukanlah seseorang yang mudah dibohongi. Hei, jadi ia serius tidak mengenal Sasuke? "Namaku Sasuke Uchiha." Akhirnya lelaki dengan rambut bermodel pantat ayam itu membuka suara, membuat Hinata nyaris saja kehilangan jantungnya. Sasuke… Uchiha? Uchiha adalah salah satu marga terkenal diantara para vampire yang sederajat dengan keluarga Hyuuga!

"K-kau… vampire juga?" Hinata memandang penuh harap, membuat iris obsidian tajam itu sedikit melebar sebagai tanda terkejutnya, walaupun setelah itu ekspresinya kembali datar seperti sebelumnya.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Sasuke, tenang.

"H-hinata… Hinata Hyuuga."

"Hyuuga, ya?" lelaki itu hanya mengangguk kecil.

"A-aku tidak m-menyangka akan b-bertemu v-vampire lainnya disini."

"Hn, begitupun aku." Sasuke mendengus, "Aku baru melihatmu di sini. Kau baru bangun, ya?"

"I-iya, kemarin malam."

"Well, selamat datang kembali di dunia yang kejam, Hyuuga."

…

Gaara baru saja kembali dari koperasi sekolah dengan blazer barunya karena gadis-gadis sialan itu selalu berasil mencuri blazer sekolahnya ketika ia sedang bermain bola atau dalam pelajaran olahraga seperti sekarang. Dan ini tidak hanya terjadi sekali atau dua kali, dan itu kerap kali membuatnya kesal. Apalagi saat kedua kakaknya sedang pergi keluar negeri dan sulit dihubungi untuk meminta uang lebih. Untungnya ada siswa lain disekolah ini, kalau tidak salah namanya Sasuke. Lelaki itu tidak kalah populer dengan dirinya, Naruto atau Neji. Dan Gaara sedikit bersyukur karenanya, dia bukanlah sasaran satu-satunya.

Ia yang dalam perjalanan menuju atap sekolah, sedikit dipusingkan dengan beberapa anak perempuan yang meneriakinya, bahkan ada beberapa yang mengambil fotonya secara terang-terangan tanpa rasa malu. 'dasar jalang.' Umpatnya dalam hati, namun ekspresinya tetap datar dan akhirnya menghilang dibalik tangga atap sekolah.

"Gaara-kun!"

Dan Gaara hafal betul siapa pemilik suara ini.

"Pergilah, aku muak melihatmu setiap hari. Aku ingin beristirahat sebentar, dan kau terus mengangguku, nona. Tidakah kau merasa malu?" Gaara memandang sinis pada Shion yang duduk dikursi favoritnya dimana ia sering tidur hingga jam istirahat berakhir. "Hmph, kau semakin kejam!" Shion nampak mengembunggkan pipinya seolah dia adalah gadis paling imut. "Dan kau semakin memuakkan." Balas Gaara cuek. "Hei, apa ini karena gadis indigo itu?" Tanya Shion dengan tatapan marah.

Indigo, siapa?

"Gadis berponi yang mirip denganku." Shion mendesis kesal, dan Gaara langsung menyimpulkan bahwa yang dimaksud oleh Shion adalah gadis yang tadi malam dicekiknya hingga pingsan, Hinata. "Apa hubungannya?" Gaara menoleh sedikit pada gadis berambut putih itu, "Kau tahu? Dia berusaha untuk mengikuti penampilanku untuk membuatmu tertarik padanya! Dan itu membuatku kesal! Jadi aku kekelasnya dan memberikan sedikit peringatan padanya."

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?" nada suara Gaara berubah dingin, ia tahu gadis seperti Shion tidak pernah menyelesaikan sesuatu dengan baik, selalu ada kekerasan, pemaksaan dan ancaman. Ia sendiri tidak ingat kenapa ia bisa bertahan satu tahun penuh dengan gadis ini, dulu. "Aku hanya meminta teman-temanku untuk memotong poninya sedikit, tetapi karena ia melawan terus, temanku memotong poninya hingga habis." Dustanya begitu lihai.

Gaara nyaris saja berbalik dan berniat untuk meminta maaf pada Hinata karena kelakuan Shion padanya. Namun saat ia akan melangkah, ia kembali terdiam. Memangnya dia siapa? Dan apa urusannya dengan gadis itu? Dia adalah gadis asing, catat itu. Dan seorang Sabaku Gaara tidak akan pernah perduli dengan gadis manapun. Karena ia menganggap jika gadis-gadis itu adalah seorang penganggu yang menyebalkan.

…

Sisa pelajaran berlangsung dengan cepat setelahnya, Hinata merasa dirinya lebih jauh baik karena pelajaran agama dan ekonomi yang diikutinya hari ini, berbeda muridnya dengan murid dikelas matematika yang membully-nya tadi pagi. Terlebih karena ia menemukan teman sesame vampire, Sasuke Uchiha. Setahu Hinata, lelaki itu akan mengikuti kelas akutansi dan pengembangan bisnis, jadi tidak sekelas dengannya. Namun mereka akan sekelas dalam pelajaran bahasa Inggris, sejarah dan fisika pada hari Rabu dan Jumat. Setidaknya ia tidak akan sendirian pada hari itu.

Hinata menenteng buku pelajarannya menuju loker, 'aku mulai terbiasa dengan ini rupanya. Walaupun beberapa orang masih saja mengejekku.' Batin Hinata sambil memasukkan bukunya kedalam loker dan terdiam sesaat. Ia memandang ke loker atas, 617. Matanya menyipit secara tak sadar, ia tidak akan pernah melupakan lelaki kurang ajar itu. Lihat saja nanti.

Hinata baru saja berbalik dan berjalan satu langkah ketika seorang Sabaku Gaara berbelok dari sayap kiri, menuju kearahnya. Melihat situasi dimana lelaki berambut merah yang berjalan ke bagian loker daerah 617, membuat Hinata dapat menyimpulkan jika Gaara-lah yang dengan kurang ajar memberinya kissmark tadi pagi, ditambah dengan perlakuan gadis berambut putih tadi membuat tekadnya semakin bulat. Maka dengan segenap keberaniannya, Hinata berjalan ke tengah, memblok jalan seorang Sabaku Gaara yang kini menatapnya datar.

"Apa?" tanyanya.

"K-kurang ajar." Hinata tidak sadar membulatkan kedua bola matanya, kesal karena sikap Gaara yang terlihat biasa saja, seolah tidak melakukan apa-apa.

"Apa maksudmu dengan aku kurang ajar?" Gaara mengernyit, kenapa perempuan ini menyebalkan sekali, sih?

"K-kau p-pura-pura tidak t-tahu?!" Hinata mengepalkan kedua tangannya, "S-setelah kau lakukan itu?! B-benar-benar kurang ajar!" semburnya, wajah pucat gadis itu sedikit memerah karena emosinya yang meletup-letup. "Ini tidak bisa hilang dengan mudah, terutama untukku. Kau tahu!?"

—Brak

Hinata tidak sadar saat lelaki itu sudah mendorongnya hingga punggungnya membentur loker dengan bunyi keras. "A-apa-apaan!" ia baru saja akan protes ketika Gaara menatapnya dingin, "Siapa yang apa-apaan? Mencegat dan memarahiku. Memangnya kau siapa?!" Gaara membentaknya dengan keras, membuat keberanian Hinata menguap, nyalinya mendadak ciut, gadis itu nampak mengecil di mata Gaara.

Hinata terdiam ditempatnya, lidahnya mendadak kelu. Kenapa ia jadi begini, sih? Dimana keberaniannya yang tadi meluap-luap? Hinata mengigit bibir bawahnya, maka dengan tubuh bergetar, ia menjawab dengan sangat pelan, nyaris berupa bisikkan, "K-kamu…" kepulan asap sedikit tercipta dari bibirnya yang juga bergetar, "G-gara-gara kamu, a-aku diganggu hari ini." Gaara terdiam mendengarnya, ia mencermati wajah Hinata yang kini berubah merah, menahan tangis. "… p-padahal, ini hari pertamaku d-di sekolah. G-gadis berambut p-putih itu menuduhku dengan kejam, d-dan memotong rambutku." Hinata semakin menunduk, dan barulah Gaara sadari jika wajah gadis itu terekspos sempurna tanpa ada poni yang menutupi. "S-semua ini g-gara-gara kamu. D-dan kamu memberikanku t-tanda sialan itu. A-apa salahku?" Gaara terdiam saat melihat Hinata yang berderai air mata, dadanya terasa bergemuruh. Ada apa ini?

"A-aku tidak minta macam-macam. T-tapi bisakkah kau ti—" Hinata tidak bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya saat bibir Gaara menutup bibirnya dengan sempurna, membuat iris lavendernya terbelalak, jantungnya tiba-tiba terasa akan lepas saking gugupnya, lelaki itu membelai bibirnya dengan lembut, seolah menyalurkan kasih sayang yang entah kenapa membuat dasar perut Hinata terasa panas, kram. Dan secara refleks, ia memegang pundak Gaara dengan keras, walau bagi Gaara tidak ada rasanya. Bibir Gaara terus menyapu bibirnya dengan perlahan, membuat wajah Hinata kembali memerah, kali ini karena malu.

"Maaf." Kata Gaara setelah ciumannya berakhir. Ia menghapus sisa-sisa air mata yang masih menggenang diujung mata Hinata. Hinata hanya terdiam, tidak tahu harus merespon bagaimana. Wajahnya masih memerah lucu, dan hal itu sukses membuat Gaara sudut bibir Gaara sedikit terangkat, membentuk senyuman kecil. "Maaf, ya. Aku janji hal itu tidak akan terulang kembali." Gaara mengecup kening Hinata sesaat, sebelum akhirnya Hinata menganggukan kepalanya secara tidak sadar.

"Aku antar kamu pulang. Dimana rumahmu?" Gaara bertanya sambil membenarkan rambut Hinata yang sedikit acak-acakkan, gadis itu terdiam. Ia tidak punya rumah. Rumahnya berada di _vampire relm_ , begitu jauh dari sini dan sangat tidak memungkinkan untuk lelaki itu mengantarnya pulang. "A-aku bisa p-pulang sendiri. R-rumahku tidak jauh dari sini." Hinata mendundukkan kepalanya, ia sangat tidak pandai untuk berbohong. Dan jika ia melihat wajah lelaki ini, mungkin kebohongannya akan ketahuan mentah-mentah.

"Tak apa, Gaara. Ia tetanggaku, aku akan pulang bersamanya. Bukan begitu, Hina-chan?" suara lelaki lain tiba-tiba masuk ke indera pendengaran keduanya, yang sama-sama menoleh kea rah suara. "S-sasuke?" Hinata memandangnya tidak percaya, disambut senyuman kecil dari Sasuke. "Benar begitu?" Gaara memandang Hinata dengan suara yang bahkan terdengar aneh bagi pendengarannya sendiri. "I-iya." Hinata hanya mengangguk.

"Baiklah, Gaara. Sampai ketemu." Sasuke langsung menggandeng bahu Hinata yang kini berjalan disebelahnya, membuat tatapan aneh dari seorang Sabaku Gaara yang memandang punggung keduanya yang mulai berjalan menjauh. Ia mengernyit tidak suka,

Sial.

Kenapa ia harus perduli?

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC.**

Aakh, akhirnya chapter 2 update juga ya. Hng saya agak sedikit blank, namun ada teman saya yang terus menyuruh untuk lekas update. Jadi maaf kalau alurnya sedikit berbelit dan enggak karuan. Chapter 3 mungkin updatenya akan sedikit lebih lama mengingat perombakkan jadwal sekolah untuk beberapa bulan kedepan, yang memakan waktu saya untuk mengetik fanfic. Gomenne!

.

.

 _ **Pojok bales reviews:**_

.

 **Dah bagus ceritanya, gak sabar nunggu chapter selanjutnya. Semangat!**

Hohoho, makasih ya. Berkat semangatnya ini chap2 udah update/?

 _ **Ending don't angst.**_

Saya sendiri juga ngga tau _ending_ nya bakal kayak apa :"

 **Typo. Shion atau Matsuri?**

Sudah saya edit, maksudnya Shion. Maaf, soalnya awalnya mau dibuat Matsuri tapi ngga jadi -a

 **Hinata tua banget.**

Memang itu tua banget, ya? Hinata sebagai vampire, terinspirasi dari manga Noblesse. Disitu umurnya ribuan tahun semua jadi saya kira 1940 tahun ga lama-lama amat lah. /slapped

 **Apakah itu Gaara, atau Sasori?**

Saipa yaaa, maunya siapa deh wkwk /lah

 **Hinata bisa makan makanan manusia?**

Bisa dong, tapi kalau bulan purnama, dia bakal butuh darah seperti vampir lainnya.

 **Mirip manga Noblesse, Cadis Etrama Di Raizel**

ohoho fict ini emang terinspirasi dari sana, dan saya memang mengambil -banyak- sifat-sifat buat story nya enggak, kok XD seneng deh ada yg baca Noblesse juga weheeh xD

.

.

.

.

Terimakasih sudah membaca~ mind to review?

Terimakasih buat reviews, favs dan follows nya ya!

 _sign,_

Sayuri Hiroko.

 **( find me on twitter, xxaomne )**


End file.
